


The Other Side

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Fanfic Tropes Meme, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Laura wake up with a little problem and the three of them make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

Laura's first thought upon waking was that she felt funny. Not a _wrong_ kind of funny. But a funny feeling nonetheless. 

She shifted in bed, her leg brushing Saul's. 

Saul's?

Laura sat up. 

The first thing she noticed was her hair. It wasn't falling around her face like it usually did when she first woke and when she reached up, it was _short_. 

And not hers.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Saul sat up, rubbing his eye. "You okay?"

Laura stared at him. "What?" she said in Bill's voice.

**

Bill woke slowly, stretching. He felt good this morning, almost lighter than usual. He brushed his hair back from his face. 

That wasn't normally possible.

**

Without saying anything else, Laura climbed over Saul and stumbled out of bed on Bill's long, hairy legs. On her way to the bathroom, she was beginning to realize she had Bill's tanks and boxers, as well as Bill's substantially poorer eyesight. 

Saul was following her. "Bill, are you sick or something? Want me to get Doc Cottle?"

"No, Saul, I'm okay." It felt weird to have Bill's voice coming out of her mouth. She stumbled into the head and squinted at herself in the mirror.

She was definitely Bill.

**

He was definitely Laura.

Bill stared at his reflection in the mirror, at Laura's sleep-mussed hair falling around her face, the collar of the shirt she slept in hanging open, exposing her collarbone. 

That was a sight that would normally make Bill hard, but…

His hand crept down to between his legs.

It wasn't that he expected it to be there—logically, if logic could be applied to this situation, if he was really in Laura's body, then he wouldn't have it. But he missed it all the same.

Gingerly, he touched what had replaced it. 

This wasn't such a bad alternative…

**

Laura ran her (large) hand over her (stubbly) cheek. 

"Bill, tell me if you're okay or not." Saul was standing in the doorway, looking at her critically. "Just say yes or no."

Laura turned to face Saul, leaning against the sink. It was somehow hard to balance properly when there was just a bit more of you than you were expecting. 

"Something is definitely wrong, Saul," she said slowly, in a tone that definitely didn't sound like Bill's. 

Saul's brow furrowed in concern. "How so?" 

"Well." She took a deep breath. "For one thing, I'm not Bill."

"You're not?" Saul looked baffled. "I'm pretty sure you are."

"I'm Laura." 

Saul was looking at her like she was nuts—perhaps she was. Perhaps she really was Bill and he'd cracked. After all, the visual evidence seemed to point to her being Bill. 

"On New Caprica," she began, trying to find something only she would know, "they used to sound an air horn three times to signal the start of curfew." 

"Laura could have told you that."

She smiled. "Have you decided whether I have icewater in my veins or if I'm a naïve little schoolteacher?"

Saul's eye went wide. 

**

It took Bill a few minutes to get dressed. The bra was his first challenge. He'd taken plenty of bras off in his time, but he'd never had to put on one. He finally resorted to fastening it where he could see it and then pulling it on over his head. He cupped his breasts, adjusting them and trying not to let himself get distracted again. He had to get to the bottom of this.

**

The comm buzzed, startling them both. 

"You better answer it," Saul said. "I'm not supposed to be here this early in the morning."

"Maybe it's Bill," Laura said. She crossed to the comm and picked it up. "Hello?" she said instinctively, before realizing he always answered with his name.

"You're damn lucky it was me, Roslin, because that sounded ridiculous." 

Was that really how her voice sounded on the phone?

"Bill?"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you ask that."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. I'm assuming you don't either."

"Bill, if I did, I wouldn't have asked you."

He sighed. So that was how she sounded when she got huffy. She made a mental note to try not to do that. "I'm coming over there."

"I think that would be wise." 

There was a pause. "Saul's in command, just so you know."

"I wouldn't dream of having it any other way."

**

Bill paced, waiting for the Raptor. After his initial shock and curiosity about the body he was inhabiting (he couldn't help stopping every so often to feel his breasts), his concern for his ship was weighing on him. Not that he didn't trust Laura—it wasn't like she was going to go blow them all up. It just felt weird not to be in command. 

"Madam President, there's a Raptor here to pick you up," Tory said, sticking her head into Laura's office. 

"Thank you," Bill said, gathering up some folders so it would look like he was doing something important.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed putting this on your schedule. I'm not really prepared."

"No," he said, "it's… an emergency meeting. You can stay here."

Tory looked skeptical. Bill hated to blow off Laura's people but he wanted to get out of here before any of them said more—asked him questions he couldn't answer about Presidential business he knew nothing about. Bill wouldn't even have known which questions Laura could have answered immediately and which she would have had to think about. Any pause or hesitation could prove disastrous.

_They're going to think you've been replaced by a Cylon_ , Bill thought, as he climbed into the Raptor.

_Which is why we fix this as soon as we can._

**

When Bill stepped into his quarters, he kicked Laura's shoes off. "How do you even wear these things?" he asked.

Laura could only stare. 

"What?" Bill said, coming over to her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" she murmured. "It's just weird seeing myself."

"I know what you mean," Bill echoed. He was staring at her. 

"This is frakking weird," Saul said. 

They both looked at him. "How do you think it is for us?" Laura asked.

Bill ran his hand through his hair. "Someone has to get to CIC," he said. "I obviously can't go, but…" 

"I'll go," Saul volunteered. "I can say you're a bit under the weather if anyone asks."

"Thanks." Bill sank onto the couch. "Just check in. I'm sure Gaeta and Helo are doing a great job."

"Yes, sir."

"Is being in my body really that bad?" Laura asked, sliding onto the couch next to him. It was weird seeing her own body sitting there, slumped back, legs splayed. Bill really wasn't thinking about what it meant to wear a skirt. 

"Oh, no, of course not." Was he blushing? "I'm just not used to it. Obviously."

"Obviously." She reached out and lifted his—her—hair. "It _is_ fascinating, though. I never really looked at myself before. It's not exactly the same thing as a mirror."

She was right. Bill looked at her—himself, actually. She hadn't shaved and her hair was still rumpled from sleep. He needed to get it cut, he noted.

That is, if he ever got back in his own body. 

"You okay?" She touched his arm and Bill looked down at his own hand. A shiver went through his body, straight to between his legs. 

Oh, gods.

Her hand moved to cup his cheek. He was somewhat startled to see the way his eyes looked when he was aroused. "Bill," she said softly, "we don't know what this is or how to stop it, but we can sit around and mope about it, or we can have fun."

Bill swallowed hard. Her hand was moving slowly down his arm, in a way he'd often done to her. 

"Do you want to try it?" Her breath was hot against his ear. He didn't stop to contemplate the fact that there might be something wrong with him that he was getting so turned on by his own voice. Maybe it had something to do with Laura's body…

"Sure," he heard her voice say. 

"I bet you've always wondered. I know I have." She was now maneuvering them on the couch so that he was lying down and she was leaning over him. "How it would feel to do this…" She slipped her hand up his thigh. 

His whole body twitched. 

"Is this how it feels when you touch me?" she asked, leaning over him. She kissed him softly, cupping his cheek. 

Now _that_ felt weird. Kissing a man was nothing new, but he could definitely tell these were his own lips, even if he closed his eyes. The pressure was all different, especially since these weren't his lips…

Bill was breathing hard when they broke apart. 

"Was that too much?" she asked, concern in her blue eyes. 

"No." Bill's voice was shaking a little. "Keep going." He could feel his arousal, a strange sensation. Laura seemed to sense it to, because she pushed his skirt up and pressed her fingers against the dampness between his legs.

Bill squirmed and Laura smiled. "Now you can see how it is," she murmured. "When you go slow like that." Then, she pushed aside the crotch of his underwear and slipped her fingers inside him.

Bill gasped. 

"You're so wet." She laughed. "So, I guess you know what your voice does to me."

"Normally."

"Mm." Laura's little vocal habit sounded weird in his voice, but it had an effect on her body. "Let me take your skirt off." 

Bill lifted his hips and let her undo the zipper—he wasn't sure he'd have been able to himself. She pulled it and the underwear off in one smooth motion and lowered her mouth to his—her own—sex. 

"Now, I might not be too good at this," she said. "I haven't exactly done this, but I do know what my body likes…"

It was almost too much, the feeling of his own lips on the unfamiliar body parts. It was far more intense than he'd realized and he gasped as her tongue probed further, sending shivers through his body. 

"Laura…"

She pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. "See how good you are at this?" 

Bill could only groan. He thought Laura was the one who was good at this.

The hatch cracked open. They both froze. 

"Well, well," Saul said, shutting the hatch behind him and locking it. "What are we doing?" 

Laura smirked. "Making the most of it."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Saul came over and sat on the coffee table. "Looks like fun." 

She sat up. "What do you say, Bill? Can Saul join us?"  
Bill swallowed hard, realizing what that meant. "Sure," he said. "He can join us." He felt himself get even wetter at the possibility of Saul. Obviously, Saul frakking him was nothing new, but this was… different. He shivered. 

Saul seemed to know exactly what Bill wanted and so did Laura. She moved up and began unbuttoning the blouse Bill was wearing. "I thought I'd help you with this," she murmured, reaching around to undo his bra. He smiled gratefully and she kissed him. Bill ran his tongue over his own lips and groaned. 

Meanwhile, Saul was stripping, and not in a leisurely, sexy way—this was his I'm-going-to-frak-him-right-now look. 

Bill's heart started to pound. This was definitely weird. Weird, but exciting. Laura stepped back and sat on the coffee table, reaching for her belt.

Saul kissed him and he even somehow tasted different, the pressure of his lips feeling different than they usually did. Bill reached up and urged Saul down onto the couch with him. 

"Look at you," Saul murmured, kissing him again and cupping his breasts. "How do you like this?" 

"Feels amazing."

"I bet. Though I gotta say I'm glad I escaped whatever this is."

Bill grunted. He didn't really want to discuss what was going on—he wanted Saul to frak him.

"Gods, you're wet." Saul had slipped two fingers inside him and was now moving them slowly in and out. "You can't wait for me to frak you, huh?" His finger circled Bill's clit and he squirmed. "Is that a yes?" Saul leaned down and kissed his stomach, trailing lower. 

"Yes," Bill gasped. Saul's hand moved carefully over his mound and Bill closed his eyes tightly. "Saul, _please_."

With tantalizing slowness, Saul moved back up Bill's body, lavishing attention on every spot Bill knew he'd linger on—all the spots Laura liked, all the spots he and Saul had worked together to find. He turned his gaze to Laura. She was watching them intently, cock in hand. Was that how he looked when he masturbated?

"Look at me," Saul murmured, nipping Bill's earlobe and Bill's eyes snapped back to him. He could feel Saul's erection pressing into his thigh. Gods, he'd do anything that voice told him to in bed…

The feeling of Saul inside him was something Bill had experienced many times before, but this was entirely different. Even Saul's rhythm felt slightly different and it took Bill a moment to fall into it, moving with him. 

"You two are doing great," Laura murmured and Bill could hear her breathing hard. He knew from experience that she was about to come. He reached out and took her in his hand. This was perhaps the weirdest part, if it could get any weirder. He began stroking her—his own—cock, the way he liked it, slow and then faster, brushing his thumb across the head. He couldn't give it his full attention because of Saul.

"Gods, Bill," Saul breathed into the hollow of his throat and he was somehow struck that even when they were like this, right on the edge, Saul still remembered who was who. He'd half expected him to call him Laura. 

Saul reached his climax then and Bill let go of Laura to grasp Saul's shoulders as his own orgasm hit. It took a moment for him to clear his head; he registered Saul moving off him and he turned to see him drop to his knees in front of Laura and take her cock in his mouth.

_So that's what we look like_ , Bill thought, his breath catching. He was mesmerized by the scene, his own head thrown back in ecstasy, his hands gripping his thighs (though he usually preferred to touch Saul), and Saul eagerly sucking his cock.

It didn't take long for her to come and Saul swallowed, looking satisfied. 

"Well," he drawled, "we made the most of that."

"True," Laura said. "Though I do hope that doesn't mean we're in this situation for too long."

Bill sat up slowly, especially unused to this body and the rubbery-limbed feeling. "I think it's better if we both stay out of the public eye for a while, until this passes." _If_ it passes, he thought but didn't say. 

"Well, I don't mind pulling a few extra shifts," Saul said, standing and stretching. "If I get rewarded like that."

Laura looked at Bill. "I think that can definitely be arranged."


End file.
